What did I do
by sarakels
Summary: Sasuke thinks about how he screwed things over with Naruto and wonders if he'll be forgiven...  I suck at summaries :P


****I think I'm suppose to start with a disclaimer... I do not own any of the characters of Naruto (I wish I did...) and I am not getting any money from this story.  
>I dont know if Im supposed to write anything else, but yeah...<p>

So this is my first Sasu/Naru... I wrote it in a few hours because I really wnated to give it a try. I hope it's not too bad for the first time. I hope you enjoy it and leave me reviews with what you thought abou it :)

**What did I do?**

Sasuke was laying down in his bed at the Uchiha complex. It had been 5 years since he had come back to Konoha and everyone forgave him for running away in search of power, they even forgave him for trying to destroy the village, and it had all been thanks to Naruto.

If it hadn't been for the blonde boy, Sasuke would be lost… he pulled him out of the darkness, made him realise that he could be happy, made him feel happy, helped him rebuild his life in Konoha but, once again, Sasuke ruined everything.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi came in through the window breaking his line of thought. "The Hokage wants to see you."

"Why?" Sasuke asked his old sensei. He was very curious. During the past 3 months, Naruto did everything he could to avoid him, always sending someone else to give Sasuke his missions, never being available to receive Sasuke's reports in person.

"I don't know. You have to ask him that yourself. Don't be late!"

And with a puff, Kakashi vanished.

Sasuke got up headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Already in the shower, he couldn't help thinking about the day when he lost Naruto's love… it all seemed so stupid now.

~~Flashback~~  
>Naruto came home running. Sasuke and him were living together for quite a while now. The majority of people thought they were just sharing a house, but the truth was, they were more than room-mates, they were lovers. Their closest friends knew and were happy for them. And for Sasuke life couldn't be any better. He had never been so happy before.<p>

"Sasuke! I just heard some great news!" Naruto had a huge smile in his face, which made Sasuke curious. "Do you want to know what I heard?"

"I think you are going to tell me, even if I don't want to know…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto pouted and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He got closer to Naruto and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Tell me, what did you hear?"

"My dream is about to come true! I'm gonna become Hokage!" Naruto was smiling, ecstatic. "Don't you think that's great!"

But Sasuke wasn't sure of what to answer. If Naruto was becoming the Hokage, he would not be able to live with Sasuke anymore and Sasuke could never move in with Naruto because everyone would find out that their relationship was more than friendship, and then what would people think?

"Sasuke, why are you so quiet? Are you not happy?"

"Naruto… I think we have to break up."

"What do you mean we have to break up? Why? What the hell Sasuke?"

"People are gonna find out about us and then what will they think? We can't do this anymore if you become Hokage."

"Our friends know and they never thought anything wrong about us! And who cares what other people will think? I love you more than anything in the whole world and I want to be with you. Becoming Hokage is not going to change that."

"Yes it is… it will change everything. Everyone will know, they will hate us. Naruto, if you love me that much, say no to them, don't become the Hokage. Otherwise, what we have is over"

"I knew you were a lot of things, Sasuke. But I never thought you would be a coward. I thought you loved me. But you are just the same selfish person that you have always been."

"Naruto… I guess this is goodbye."

Naruto jumped out the window and left. Sasuke was left behind, immediately thinking how stupid he had been.  
>~~End of Flashback~~<p>

After Naruto left, Sasuke didn't see him much again. Naruto had asked Sakura and Sai to get his things from the Uchiha manor and Sasuke couldn't even say a word. Sakura was so angry that day. It had now been over three months and Sasuke hated himself for letting Naruto go.

How could he have been so selfish as to say the things he said to Naruto? As to say he had to give up his biggest dream. Why had he been such a coward? He never cared about what people said, but he was so scared Naruto would leave him if people didn't approve of their relationship, that he just wanted everything to end as quick as possible so he didn't have to be abandoned again.

But now he wondered if Naruto would ever forgive him. The fact that Naruto wanted to see him after three months was a good sign, right?

Sasuke couldn't even eat anything, he just left for Naruto's office feeling nervous like never in his entire life he had felt before. He knocked on the Hokage's door and went in when he heard an answer.

Naruto was even prettier than Sasuke could remeber. His blond hair was like the sun and his blue eyes were like a beautiful summer sky. He felt warm inside when he heard Naruto's voice. Even with cold words, just being close to Naruto made Sasuke feel better.

"Uchiha, did you hear any word I said?"

"Naruto… I miss you so much."

"Oh…" said Naruto in an ironic tone. "Well, it's a bit too late for that."

Sasuke's stomach sunk, he felt sick. What did that mean? That Naruto didn't love him anymore?

"What do you mean by that Naruto?"

"It's Hokage to you… and it's been three months! Did you expect me to just lay down and cry for you? I moved on with my life!"

"Are you with someone else?" Sasuke felt scared, like he had never been before. Naruto always made him feel things he never felt before. "Naruto, please you have to listen to me! I was such an asshole and I don't know why I said all those things to you. I was a coward and I don't even know why! I don't care about what people say. I only care about you."

"And? What do you want me to do?"

"Just please, forgive me… I love you more than anything. I miss you. You mean the world to me. I was such an idiot!"

"Took you long enough to realise it!" Naruto was trying to contain a grin. "But since you are practically begging and I know how hard that must be for an Uchiha, I'll forgive you. Now, as to why I called you here. I am getting married next week and I need you to arrange some things"

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto had just said he was forgiven but he also said he was getting married, next week. And how could he just ignore all the things Sasuke had said?

"You… you're… getting married?"

"Yes I am." Naruto smiled and got up from after his desk. "I called you here to give you your invitation personally."

"Naruto, who is the person you are marrying?"

"The love of my life!" Naruto's smile widened. "A stubborn person, sometimes a complete weirdo! But this person makes me happy and I know I will be loved for the rest of my life. And I know I will love this person until the last of my days."

Sasuke felt miserable. He couldn't even look Naruto directly in the eyes. He didn't expect Naruto to feel miserable about their break-up, but he never expected him to move on so quickly, much less that he would marry someone.

"Naruto…" was all Sasuke could say. His voice showing the sadness he felt.

"Here is your invitation. Everyone in the village has gotten one by now."

Sasuke opened the golden envelope, curious to see the name of the person who Naruto would be marrying, and at the same time feeling sadder and sadder by the minute.

He took the pretty invite from the envelope and began to read it.

_You are cordially invited to the celebrate the wedding of_

_Hokage Naruto Uzumaki_

_And_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_On Friday afternoon,  
>July 15<em>_th__  
>At 4 o'clock<br>Konoha's Ceremonial Garden  
>followed by a reception <em>

Sasuke read it over and over and over again, just to make sure he read it right. His mouth was open in surprise. He looked up and saw Naruto next to him, controlling himself not to laugh.

"What is this?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Our wedding invitation… Do you like it?"

Sasuke jumped from the chair where he was sitting and hugged Naruto.

"I thought I had lost you." Sasuke held on tighter.

"You almost did, baka! But then I decided I would just expose you and tell everyone about us by marrying us without giving you much of a choice."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and for the first time in a long time, smiled. Naruto smiled back and Sasuke was happy. He would never disappoint Naruto again, he would never run away from him. He would marry Naruto, be with him for the rest of his life, make him happy and be happy. Nothing else would matter.

"I love you Sasuke. I missed you."

"I love you too Naruto and I'll never leave you again."

And with this they kissed. A kiss that showed exactly how much they missed each other, a kiss with a promise of never letting go again.

The End

Thank you very much for reading it. I hope you liked it (I just hope it's not really bad :P ) I would love some reviews with your thoughts! 


End file.
